Living 'til the very end
by Supertemporal
Summary: They weren't humans anymore. What was left was the shell of their human counter parts. What controlled the dead bodies, no one knows. The only thing anyone knew was that they were always hungry. OCxSantana, Brittana is endgame and QuinnxOC eventually
1. Run away

None of the Glee characters are mine.

The zombies I used came from High school of the Dead, also they aren't mine.

Umm...Yeah, so it's my first fic. Just thought I'd try writing out little ideas that always pop in my head.

Please review, and maybe give me some advice on writing. I'd love to learn.

Anyways, for now it'll be a SantanaXOC fic, but I'm playing with the idea of my oc character getting with Quinn towards the middle or so and having Brittana go on because Brittana is my OTP.

Not suuuurrreee yet though.

So this first chapter is just a test run. I want to see what people think before I decide to write more.

* * *

><p>No one knew how it happened or where it started. All they knew was that outbreaks first started happening in bigger cities. New York went down first, then San Francisco, and then goes Los Angeles. That was just the first day. After two days, outbreaks were happening everywhere. Many people died, but they came back to life. Only they weren't "alive". <em>They <em>weren't humans anymore. What was left was the shell of their human counter parts. What controlled the dead bodies, no one knows. The only thing anyone knew was that _they_ were always hungry. _Their_ hunger, the driving force to kill, guided them towards the smaller surrounding cities, seeking for fresh meat and new recruits. Enzo never though zombies could ever exist, but now, he won't be too quick to judge the impossible.

Enzo's parents had perished when a huge group of those blasted walking corpse came from San Francisco, Fremont and San Jose. Milpitas was stuck right between Fremont and San Jose, and San Francisco sat up north. It was inevitable, and staying was a mistake he wish he had corrected. Just maybe, had he told his parents to run away into the mountainside, they'd still be with him.

In the early outbreaks that happened, many people died from the lack of information and in all the confusion, they were left defenseless. With so many people, came many more of the dead. Once a person gets infected, by bite or deep scratch or any kind of fluid exchange, the only way to get out of it was to die. There was no known cure. There wasn't enough time to find one. Whatever it was that caused people to become one of the dead, and for the already dead to come back to life, well, it worked damn fast. The transformation takes just 15 minutes after being bitten. Scratch takes longer. If one were to die while being eaten alive, then it takes only 5 to turn into one of them.

The fact that his city contained a smaller population let the people living there deal with the problem easier; unfortunately, the dead from other cities started making their way in Milpitas. First there were trickles of them, nothing that a huge group of people can't handle. A week of fighting with them taught the people how to defend themselves. They learned to barrack properly, and that the only way to survive is to destroy the brain, rendering the dead incapacitated. Gradually, that trickle became a strong stream. People started panicking; their emotions started clouding their judgment, thus causing them to make more mistakes. People stopped being cooperative and it became harder to defend their small haven. The dead were easier to deal with when there were a few, but when that stream became a raging river, Enzo found himself and his parents fighting for their lives.

They had somehow surprised them; a huge group suddenly surrounded the city over night. That one night that everyone had their guard down. That one night when all the familiar faces died. That one blasted night when his parents sacrificed themselves to save his.

His parents had used themselves as bait to give Enzo enough time to escape. They showed him nothing but love and determination, not even a hint of fear to their only son before they turned around and fought off the incoming zombies. Enzo ran and didn't look back. It was not his desire to watch his parents die, or hear their screams while they get ripped apart eaten. He ran as fast as he could, knowing full well that if he had stayed long enough, the echoes of their cries would reach his ears. In that moment, a new side of him developed. He vowed to live for as long as he can. The death of his parents would not go down in vain, and he'd damn himself if he lets himself give up. Tears poured down his face as he ran, dodging the zombies, making sure not to breathe to loud when one gets too near. They may not be able to see or feel, but they sure as hell can hear. It's how they even manage to locate their prey. Their stupid sense of hearing.

You see, once one figures out that there's something there, they start moaning loudly. In turn, the zombies in the surrounding areas would start moving towards the moaning sound, like a cowbell signaling that it's meal time, and if a person is unfortunate enough to get surrounded, then that was it. Game over. It was to live or become one of them. Enzo was determined to be one of the living 'til the very end.


	2. Better off alone

Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. I've no beta reader and whatevs so yeah. Umm...

* * *

><p>The sun was extra bright that morning. There were no clouds to block the scorching heat. It was only 9am and already it felt like he was in an oven turned up to maximum temperature. It didn't help that Enzo was walking up a tall hill devoided of trees. He wasn't too sure about his location. For all he knew, he could be at the edge of Indiana by now. He took out his cell phone and checked the date.<p>

_July, 20 2012. 18 years old today….Doesn't matter now._

It has been over a year since his parents died. Since then, he had been traveling around, hunting for food and scavenging anything he can get his hands on. He learned to move quickly and silently whenever he came across a zombie or few. It was a much better choice to avoid them all together because once one starts making their eerie moaning noise, others will start following. Within a few minutes, a whole swarm of them can suddenly come out of nowhere.

The cell phone screen turned black and he saw his reflection. His black hair was tied back, some of his bangs hung over his forehead. He rubbed his chin with his dirty hand and felt sharp hair growing along his sharp jaw line. He looked at his dark brown arms and his face scrunched.

He needed to rinse himself soon. Blood covered his arms and parts of his clothes. It really disgusted him.

"Damn it, I need to cut my hair too."

Enzo hasn't met a single non-zombified person since November of last year. He preferred that way since his last experience being in a group of people turned out very sour.

"I don't need anyone." He muttered to himself bitterly and then sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Enzo crouched down behind a wrecked car, zombies shuffled around unaware of his existence. When there was a clear path in front of him, he took his chance and quickly bolted forward from behind the car. His destination was the store across the zombie filled street. He needed to find some canned food to eat and new flashlight because his old one broke a few days ago when he used it to take out a zombie.<em>

_Anything that can cause any noise was strapped down tightly on him and his backpack was packed to prevent any thumping. He wished that there were some kind of an army shop around, but the small town he ended up in had none. They had some quality stuff perfect for situations like these._

_Whatever, he'll take what he can get._

_His breathing became shallow while he quickly jogged through the crowd to avoid catching their attention. He jumped over a zombie when it fell in front of him, and then twisted to the right when one reached out from his left. He nearly bumped into another but he kept his cool. He continued dodging them until he reached the door. Hoping that the door didn't have any sort of chime, he opened the door and silently closed it behind him. He surveyed the area, making sure the place was clear._

_With swift feet, Enzo walked around, grabbing cans of food and stuffing them into his backpack. He also decided to grab a couple of matches and lighters as well as a thermal blanket. Winter was harsh and it wasn't something he wanted to go through again without any proper items, especially when he didn't have any place to stay at night. _

_Maybe he can find a car with enough gas to use for the next few days. He was pretty sure he was close to the boarder of Colorado and he saw some mighty mountains towards the direction he was headed to. So a car or any kind of transportation besides walking or bike riding would be better bet while crossing them._

_It took him only two months to travel. Two months to learn how to high jack vehicles, two months to learn how electronics worked and build himself a tiny solar panel gadget to charge his cell phone, and in those two months, he remembered all he learned from his survival and self defense classes. All this had helped him get out sticky situations. With his cell phone, he was able to keep his sanity intact. The music in his cell phone helped drown out the moans and groans coming out from their rotting mouths and it calm his nerves while he rested at a safe spot. He also was able to keep track of the dates and time. It kept him busy when there was nothing for him to do. So yes, there wasn't too much problem while he traveled. He used vehicles whenever he can, and rode bikes when it was necessary. And seeing the mountains, he figured he will definitely need a faster way to get through it. _

_After gathering all the necessary items, Enzo started walking back towards the front of the store. Suddenly, the windows shattered. Five zombies stumbled in. He took a quick step back and yelped. One zombie reached out and grabbed the strap of his backpack and started pulling him. A loud bang echoed and the zombie lurched backwards. Blood splattered over his front from the bullet hole that appeared on its forehead. The dead let go of the strap and crumbled to the ground. He felt a tug from behind and was about to punch whatever was pulling him. Before his fist landed on its target, he stopped. There stood a blond woman. She looked about 40 but with all the wrinkles and signs of gray hair, she could pass for a 60 year old. The blonde motioned for him to follow her. They quickly ran away from the front and slipped through the back doors. The woman grabbed a plank and positioned it on the handles, and then she turned around and stared at Enzo with her deep grey eyes. _

"_Let's go."She pointed towards another door to the right. "Follow me and if anything happens, you're on your own." _

_Ten minutes later, Enzo found himself surrounded by seven other survivors. Most were in their 30s. He had stayed with them for three weeks. Fighting side by side with them and traveling from city to city. At first it was really nice to finally have some people to talk to, especially Veronica. Veronica was the woman who had saved him in the store. She had taken a liking to him and treated him with motherly affections. _

_In the last week however, things went from bad to worse. Tensions between the group members started building up. Names were being thrown around and fights kept breaking out between them. Enzo tried his hardest to keep the group together but they brushed him aside, telling him not to meddle with adult affairs. _

_Eventually one day, one of the members, Bill, finally snapped. He took his rifle and started firing at everyone. Bill pointed his rifle towards Enzo and fired, but Veronica jumped in front of him. One of the surviving members finally tackled Bill and killed him. _

_He kneeled down beside Veronica and took her in his arms. She tried to speak, but blood kept sputtering out instead. With the last of her strength, she managed to say her last few words._

"_Don't...die." She had tears in her eyes. One last exhale and she was dead._

_Enzo looked up at the last three members. They nodded at him and threw Bill's rifle and a couple of mags besides him. _

"_I think it's best if we split. Sorry Enzo, but I can't stand having to look out for another when my own life is at stake." Enzo and the rest nodded their agreements._

_They split the remaining food and weapons and wished each other the best of luck. They all walked away while Enzo walked back towards Veronica's body. He bent down and grabbed her two pistols and her holster. He wore the holster and tucked two pistols in along with the last two ammos she had. _

"_Thank you for saving me twice." Enzo whispered. He left a kiss on her forehead and then walked away._

_Familiar pain shot through his body. The pain of having to lose another important person in his life. Enzo decided it was best to stick to himself. Easier to deal when things get tough. It's easier to run away when you don't have to worry about another. There was no place for family or friends in this world now. Just survival._

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry for the lack of Glee. I promise they'll be there in the next chapter. I swear it!<p> 


	3. What's with all the gorgeous girls?

Sorry if there's some mistakes once again. I suck I know. It's fun writing this though.

* * *

><p>"Fu- Ugh. Just my goddamn fucking luck." Enzo yelled out in frustration and threw the smashed solar panel at a zombie that was making its way towards him. It hit the thing straight on its forehead. The zombie opened its mouth and a loud groan came out. H-, it took another step forward, one arm raised up and the other on its side held by a piece of skin. Its eyes fixed right at Enzo as if it can see him with its white eyes.<p>

Enzo had the unfortunate luck of turning into an alley full of zombies. He had been running away from a group of thugs only to come face to face with the lesser evil of the two, the zombies. One latched onto the small solar panel that was attached to his backpack and destroyed it with its surprisingly strong grip.

After escaping another of his many near death experiences in small alleys; Enzo found and took refuge in an abandon house. It looked promising enough to him.

The house was a total mess. Blood prints covered the fading yellow wall. Broken picture frames spread all over the floor. The place was initially inhabited by survivors just recently from the looks of it. The windows were boarded up and cans scattered all around the living room. There was nothing he could use here save a map that he found inside a closet and new set of clothes. Enzo also found a scissor and razor.

Now sporting a shorter hair and smooth jaw line, he wrapped the scissors and razor with a towel and tucked it in his bag.

After changing into a cleaner jeans and slim red shirt, he took the map and looked over it. He remembered seeing a sign "Welcome to Lima, Ohio" before Enzo entered the small town. It has been almost another year since his birthday and so far nothing seemed to be going his way. Last time he checked his cellphone, it just turned June.

"There's nothing here." Enzo murmured then sighed. He found a small pen and started drawing over the map, pin pointing his next destination.

_So I guess tomorrow morning I'll head out._

There really wasn't any sort of destination for him. All he planned to do was travel and survive until he dies from a freak accident. He doesn't plan on ever giving his life up to those demons.

The house was barricaded so Enzo didn't have to do much. He had swept all throughout the house and made sure there weren't anyone there. Up in the second floor ceiling was an attic. He had to use his finger tips to pry the almost invisible door open. This was perfect to Enzo. If any intruders were to come up, they probably wouldn't see the door. If zombies found their way through the barricades, they wouldn't be able to reach him.

_Oh thank the higher power! I might actually be able to get some sleep here._

Enzo snickered at the higher power part but he really was happy about tonight. Hopefully tomorrow he'll be able to get to the next town and find himself a new solar panel. His cell was what kept his sanity intact and he miss seeing his family and friends on his device. He won't bother looking all over this small town though. There was no doubt in his mind that staying here would just bring him more trouble than it's worth, especially with the group of thugs that seem to run the whole place.

After a few minutes of looking around the attic, Enzo plopped down next to the window and watch the world continue to decay around him.

Suddenly at the corner of his eyes he saw a guy with ripped black shirt and a small mohawk. Next to him was the most gorgeous Latina he'd ever seen. Her raven black hair tied back and Enzo couldn't help but notice the tightest shorts that showed off her nice asset. Behind them, Enzo recognized three of the six thugs that chased him a few hours ago; they had nailed bats with them this time. Somehow the two got cornered. The look in the thugs' eyes suggested more than wanting to mug them. Enzo could hear the slurs they yelled towards the Latina.

"Come on baby! We'll give you more than what that little dick can." One of them yelled out.

"Fuck you. I'll kill you if you ever touch her." The guy with the mohawk shouted back.

"Yeah? Well then we'll kill you first. "One of them turned his attention back to the Latina. "So what do you say? How about you be our little slut? Just come with us and we'll try not to kill your boyfriend." He flashed a slimy looking grin.

The girl kept her mouth in a tight line. Her dark brown eyes never let up their glare.

"Well then, we'll just do this the hard way." The three thugs slowly walked towards the duo. By then Enzo had made his way to the front door.

* * *

><p>A loud shot came out of nowhere and one of them fell down with a bullet hole through his head. The last two quickly turned around. Enzo had his two pistols pointed at them. The two maybe the biggest guys he had ever seen, but they weren't immortal.<p>

Enzo took aim and shot the middle guy in the chest. He immediately dropped dead. Then he lowered his aim at the last guy who had called the Latina a slut and fired. The guy screamed out and grabbed his now mutilated bleeding crotch.

He learned the hard way to not let any fuckers like these guys escape. The one time he did, a family of 4 died, killed by the same guy he let escaped. He never got over that incident. The guilt stayed with him since then, and when he had the chance, he'd kill the fuckers without any hesitation.

"What the fu-…"

With a quick glance, Enzo saw the duos' expressions. The guy had his mouth shaped in a perfect circle. The girl had a small smirk.

When he felt enough satisfaction from the thug's pain, he shot him through the head. Enzo turned around and started walking away, a weird feeling settled in his chest at having to walk away from the Latina. He immediately pushed the feelings away. There was no way he'd let them get in the way of his survival.

"Wa- wait. Where are you going?" He felt a strong hand grab his right shoulder. With quick motion, Enzo grabbed the hand and twisted his body around. The other guy yelled out and found himself on the ground. Immediately Enzo felt a sharp jab behind his head and everything blackened.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Enzo groaned out and touched the back of his head. Sharp pain raced through his head and he pulled his hand back. Slowly, he opened his eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the blinding light. Hush whispers surrounded him. Suddenly, two pairs of hands pushed his arms down.<p>

"Where am I? Where's my shit?" Enzo hissed. One of the guys holding him down was the one sporting a mohawk. The other one was really tall with wavy hair dark brown hair. He looked weird trying to look menacing but it made him look more constipated than intimidating.

"What are we going to do with him Puck?" A soft voice said. A girl with short blonde hair gracefully walked to the side of the taller guy and looked across her. Enzo did a double take.

_Jesus Christ. Where are all these beautiful girls coming from?_

He wiped the shock off his face. The walls he built around himself doubled in thickness and his face hardened.

"Let me go now before I make you regret it."

"You're really not in the position to be threatening us. Literally." The one name Puck said, sneering down at Enzo.

"Mommy?" A little girl with long black hair and green/hazel eyes walked in. She carried a small white teddy bear and was sucking on her little thumb.

"Oh Beth, you're supposed to be with Brittany." The blonde said, walking towards the little girl who looked no more than 3 years ago. Suddenly, another blonde walked in behind the little girl. She bent down and lightly put her hand on the little girl's shoulders. Enzo saw piercing blue eyes before she looked down and her gorgeous blonde locks covered her face.

"I'm sorry Quinn. We were playing hide and seek." Enzo assumed she was Brittany. She smiled cheekily at Quinn.

"It's okay, can you take her back upstairs?"

Brittany nodded and her head turned towards Enzo.

"Hi" She said before gently turning the little girl around. "Let's go honey, let's play another game with Auntie Tana."

They disappeared behind the closing door and Enzo turned his attention back at the two guys. They weren't holding him down anymore. Got too distracted by what occurred. He stayed down, not having the urge to punch any of them anymore.

The two guys suddenly realized that they weren't holding him anymore and next thing Enzo knew, they had their hands back down on his arms.

"No need for that. I'm not going to do anything." Enzo said. He softened his facial expression just a bit, letting them know he meant no harm.

They hesitated before loosening their grips.

"Who are you? We've never seen you here before." The tall one asked. Now he just looked like a confused oversized baby. Enzo grinned at his expression.

Enzo sat up sluggishly, still feeling the sharp pain behind his head. He looked at the three and opened his mouth.

"There's no need for introductions. I want my stuff back so I can go on my way." Quinn right eyebrow turned up at him. Puck scoffed and the other guy kept his confused face.

"You're not in any condition…" Quinn walked besides him and her hand landed on his shoulder.

"I've had worse."

"Quinn, don't get too close." The oversized baby quickly said.

"Finn, chill. He did save their lives."

"Yeah, but he also almost broke my arm." Puck rubbed his arms and glared at Enzo.

Exhaustion came out of nowhere and hit Enzo. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was no use. Blackness overcame him.


End file.
